Bad Day
by bblove47
Summary: Kat is having a bad day. It all revolves around Patrick and his new girl. Why does she care? and what events occur because of it! Song; Girlfriend by Avril lavigne


Kat was having a bad day. The worst part of it was that Patrick has a new girl. It shouldn't bother her but it does, and he knows it. While waiting for Bianca to get out of practice, Kat sat in the car writing and listening to music. Suddenly a song came on that caught Kat's attention. It sounded like a song her sister liked. "Ugh" and as she was about to change it, the lyrics came on and she stopped. She could relate to the lyrics so she left it on,

Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend!

She sings along. She hears a tap at the window to see Patrick Verona. His new girl was nowhere to be found. She rolls down the window. "What do you want Verona?" she said. "You like Avril? Didn't see that coming." He laughs. "I like the lyrics." She said, getting a little bit annoyed. "Does it remind you of someone?" he asks, his face getting close to hers. "Nope." She said. "Are you sure?" he asked. She was getting annoyed.

"Where's your girl? Shouldn't she be draped across you right about now?" she said with attitude. She's definitely not going to tell him that the song is about him. "Aw, you're jealous Kitty Kat?" He laughs. She gets out of the car. "I'm not your Kitty Kat and I don't care who you date whether it's me, her or some other girl. I DON'T CARE!" she screams. Good thing no one is around...Oh no. Oh god. Did she just say that? He smiles, "could this be true? Kitty Kat likes me?" She looks away, unsure of what to say or do. She walks to the front of the car.

He didn't mean to upset her and he didn't know how much he did until he saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Kat..." he began to say, stunned. "No, I'm done." She whispered her voice cracking. He walked over to her and stood right in front of her. She wouldn't look at him. He put his hands on the car on each side of her. She looked up and saw how close he was. She cringed.

"Kat…I need to ask you a question." She looked up and nodded undecided as to whether she wants to hear this or not. "Do you have any feelings for me beyond friendship?" She looked away. He waited. She pushed herself away and walked to the driver's door, opened it and got in. When she got in, she started shaking, she was crying so hard. He couldn't believe his eyes. The fierce Kat he knows isn't there anymore. This emotional yet beautiful one was its replacement. He walked over to the passenger side door to find it unlocked. He got in and locked the doors. She looked over; expecting it to be Bianca but her quickly realized it wasn't. She turned back to look out the window.

He touched her hand which was placed on the steering wheel which made her jump. "Kat I need to know the answer." He said. "It doesn't matter. You have a girl." She said sourly. He looked down. His relationship with Molly was casual. Kat could be the only one he could commit to. He loves her. How could he do this to her? "If you answer the question, I'll tell you about molly." He said. She looked at him. "Why do I want to hear about Molly? That's right, I don't. I don't care if you like her. Congratulations. Not only does she like you but now you can be happy. You will never like a girl who's not easy or isn't clingy. You have no care in the world as to if I like you or not. But sees to how you're going to tell me about Molly, I feel like I should tell you that I love you and I know you don't care but I do."

By the end of the speech, she's crying again. She looks down but he grabs her chin. She closes her eyes. "Kat...I'm sorry...Molly...She's-""I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" she screams and pulls her knees to her chest and cries. She looks up at him after a while with tears streaming down her face, "Look at me! I'm a mess. You are the one guy I let in and you destroyed me!" she screams. He sat still. He didn't know what to do. "MOLLY'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND! AND YOUR WRONG!" he yells. "Then what is she? How am I wrong?" she asked. "She's nothing, nothing at all compared to you. You're everything to me. And you're wrong. You said I will never like a girl who isn't easy or a clingy one. But the truth is, I'm in love with a clingy girl who isn't easy. You. I'm in love with you Kat. Over the moon." He whispered the last part. Wondering how he let that out. She looked at him and smiled.

He smiled too. He kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth for him to gain access. He pulled her onto him so she's straddling him. He takes his hand and touches her thighs as she gives him a hickey, which makes him moan. They battle for dominance with their tongues till they can no longer breathe. He rests his forehead on hers and smiled. She did too. He whispers, "Now Kat. I need you to know you're the only girl I will ever commit to, if you'll take me. Will you be my girlfriend?" She looks at him and whispers, "I thought you'd never ask." She smiles and so does him as they lean in and kiss again. As heavy as last time. She is still straddling him and he has his hand on her back, pulling her shirt up a little bit. She mashes herself into him and he moans when he feels her breasts on him.

All of the sudden, their make out party is interrupted by a squeal from Bianca and her friends. Everyone is staring at them. "Are you two dating now?" Dawn asks. "How much did you witness?" Kat asked, unsure she wants to know the answer. "All of it" Bianca, Dawn and Claire said and giggled. "Oh boy..." Kat said as she attempts to get off Patrick. He's not ready yet. "One more minute Kitty Kat?" he whispered, their lips inches apart. "Are you going to keep calling me Kitty Kat?" she smiled. "You bet." She smiled and kissed him. They made out for another 5 minutes. Enough time for Bianca to finish talking to Dawn and Claire and get her books from her locker. She walks up to the window as Kat's shirt is pulled up again. Bianca leans in the window and says, "If you don't end this little make out session, dad will come looking for us and we will both be grounded for good!" Kat stops what she's doing. And gets off him this time. He smiles and gets out of the car. Bianca gets in and closes the door. Patrick walks around the car and to his motorcycle that's parked next to it, like always. He leans into the open driver's window and slowly kisses her.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I will be grounded for sure." She smiled. He got on his bike and left. She sat there smiling. "I'm so happy for you, but we need to move!" Bianca said. Kat started the car. Before she pulled out, she saw a note on her dashboard. She read it,

_Kitty Kat,_

_Don't go to bed early. I'll be there around 10. We can pick up where we left off? _

_I love you._

She smiled. Bianca squealed. "Oh Kat I am so happy for you! And the best part is; now I can date too!" Bianca said joyfully. Kat wasn't paying attention. She had one thing on her mind. Patrick. She couldn't wait till 10 tonight.


End file.
